date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅲ Episode 2
is the 2nd episode of the anime's third season. Synopsis At the Deus Ex Machina Industries Headquarters in London, Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott is being held accountable for his actions in Japan -- taking control of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, Wizards and turning Tenguu City into a warzone. Roger Murdoch voices out that the Japanese government is all over them and demands from Westcott what he will do to fix this. Westcott brushes it off, however, stating that his original agenda of causing the Inversion of <Princess> was a success. Murdoch angrily chastises Westcott's obsession with the Spirits and opines that he be dismissed from his position as current director of the company. Chairman Russel asks Westcott if he is okay with such a move and Westcott calmly accepts such a course of action against him. Russel then asks a raise of hands to those agreeing to remove Westcott from his position, with Murdoch and almost everyone in the room doing so. However, Russel mentions no hands raised and thus Westcott being removed from his position is rejected. Suddenly, Murdoch takes a look at his now amputated right arm along with everyone else in the room who were against Westcott, all writhing in pain on the floor as their arms bleed. The one responsible is revealed to be Ellen Mira Mathers, as Westcott advises the critically wounded board of directors to use the Realizers in the infirmary to heal themselves. He then announces that as soon as his "selfish obsession" is finished, he will gladly hand over DEM Industries as it won't take long compared to how long he and Ellen have been waiting. Back at the Itsuka household in Japan, Shido and Kotori examine the 12 photos with help from Reine Murasame. Taking the message at face value, Reine presumes that Natsumi may be impersonating one of the people shown among the 12 photos, but also adds that if Shido cannot find the real Natsumi, one of the people in the photos will disappear. Kotori muses that Natsumi made no mentions of a specific time limit or what methods Shido can't take for this, but Reine believes that Natsumi did not forget about such detail and thus must be overseeing the game from somewhere. Reine also adds that they should take Natsumi's challenge seriously, as they have no guarantess if the victims that will disappear make come back at all. Kotori agrees but Shido disagrees, as he trusts Natsumi enough that if he guesses correctly, the ones that may disappear will return safely. Kotori is worried that Shido is giving too much faith in Natsumi, but Shido asks her what she would do if she refused to open up to somebody who doesn't trust her, which impresses Kotori enough for her to agree. Reine tells them that they should hurry, asking Kotori to temporarily stay out of command should Natsumi impersonate her and tells Shido to prepare by stating which of the people in the 12 photos he should date first. Reine adds that in order for him to find Natsumi, he must pay attention to the person he will be with and not to overlook even the slightest difference from that person's usual behavior. Sometime later, Shido goes on a date with Tohka. Arriving at the station, Shido wonders if the one he is with is the real Tohka. Under Reine's instructions, Shido asks Tohka if she can remember when was the last time they went out together and Tohka answers that it was a few days ago where they went shopping. Shido is relieved for a moment, until Tohka mentions that she would go out with him whenever and wherever, causing Shido to step back and doubt her. Shido then mistakenly deduces that Tohka is Natsumi, which then, to his shock, angers her as he realizes that it's the real Tohka. Tohka angrily demands to know who Shido was referring to, but Shido is able to excuse himself that "Natsumi" is a form of greeting which Tohka believes. When Tohka inquires what it means, Shido makes up that it means "I like you", causing Tohka to blush. Shido then avoids her further questions by pointing at a restaurant with an open buffet but notices that Tohka isn't as excited as she normally would be. Iniside the restaurant, Shido is wondering if it really is Tohka. When she comes back to their table, Shido sees that her plate only has a small portion of food on it, which the Fraxinus crew take note of to be unusual even for her. Tohka then sits and starts to quietly eat her food and finishes rather quickly. To her embarrassment, her stomach growls again. Shido asks her if there is something wrong. Tohka answers that she saw a show on TV yesterday that told her that women who eat more than men are found unattractive. Tohka admits that she didn't want to be like that in front of Shido, but he reassures her that he is perfectly okay with a girl who can happily eat for as much as they can, which lights up Tohka's mood as she then immediately starts devouring countless amount of food. Later at 3 PM, after his date with Tohka, Shido answers the door and is spooked by Yoshinon and drops his phone, which Yoshinon luckily catches and gives back to him. Yoshino then comes out of hiding wearing a witch's costume and greets Shido. In the kitchen, Shido has prepared a plate of pancakes for Yoshino. She then mentions how this is the first time she will ever get to eat them and eagerly takes a bite, and gives Shido a joyful thumbs up. Shido then mentions how her reaction is the same one she had when she first ate food at his house, but asks Yoshino if she can remember what it was that she ate back then. Yoshino answers that it was Oyakudon, but Yoshinon mentions how she doesn't remember that time, but then wonders if it is due to having been kept at Origami's apartment back then, which Shido remembers, mentioning how he had to go inside Origami's room to get her back for Yoshino. Yoshinon then whispers something to Yoshino, and the latter offers Shido some of the pancake. Shido insists that he made them just for her, but relents upon seeing Yoshino's face become sad. Yoshino then notices a drop of syrup on Shido's cheek and suddenly licks it clean off him, catching Shido off-guard. Despite her insistence that it was just a prank, Yoshino runs off, clearly embarrassed by what she did. Shortly after this, Reine contacts Shido and informs him that his next date is with Tonomachi. Sometime after Shido's date with Tonomachi, Reine states that three of the people Shido has spent the day with have so far not disaplyed an unusual behavior from normal, leaving them with no clear lead on who Natsumi could be disguised as. She then asks if Shido is still okay with one more date and he confirms, as Shido is told that his next date is with Yuzuru. At night, Shido meets up with Yuzuru and apologizes for being late. Yuzuru then asks him if he has something in mind and Shido tells her how it's rare to see Yuzuru without Kaguya, to which Yuzuru says that Shido should not fret since she and Kaguya are always connected. She then asks Shido why he called for her this late, mentioning how unusual it is for him to do. Shido says that he thought it would be nice to talk to her alone once in a while and asks if it's a bad idea, which Yuzuru replies that it isn't. She then clings to his left arm and mentions how Shido is her's for the night and asks if they could take a walk for a little bit. The two stop by at park which has a view of Tenguu City from it. Shido and Yuzuru are both awed at how beautiful the scenery is. After some prompting from Yuzuru, Shido says that she is more beautiful, which makes her happy and asks if what he really means it, causing Shido to pause in response. She next asks Shido if he had to choose between her and Kaguya, who does he believe he likes more between them. Shido replies that he can't choose between them as they are both too precious to him, which slightly disappoints Yuzuru, calling him out on his answer. Shido then tells her that he can't answer such a question out of the blue. Yuzuru then asks if she gave him enough time to think about it would he be able to give her a solid answer, as Shido wonders what her reaction would be.Yuzuru answers that if he chooses Kaguya over her, then she would have no qualms over it, but says that if he chooses her over Kaguya, then she would be disappointed. However, Yuzuru then adds that should he choose her, despite her disappointment she would nevertheless be happy. As the two look up to the night sky, Shido asks her which answer would she really want him to choose. Sighing, Yuzuru replies that she would be fine if he were to choose either one of them, still considering his earlier answer as gutless on his part. Despite this, she opines that he should choose Kaguya over her, predicting that should he do that, Kaguya may get mad at him for not choosing her but would be greatly happy knowing that Shido chose her. She continues that though Kaguya may behave immaturely, she very much loves Shido from the bottom of her heart, telling him that she knows because what Kaguya loves, she loves as well, causing her to stop as she believes she has said too much and then runs off, leaving Shido behind. Back at the Itsuka household, Kotori scolds Shido for not going after Yuzuru after the latter ran off by herself. Reine comes to Shido's defense by saying that Shido is most likely tired from all of the dates he has gone through the entire day. Kotori understands and relents. She then asks Shido's opinion on the four people he has spent the day with and asks if any one of them displayed some sort of unusual behavior that could clue them to who Natsumi is impersonating. Shido has no answer as he can't tell the difference between them all, with Reine adding that there was also no suspicious indicators from 's reading through all four dates. Unimpressed without any leads, Kotori tells Shido to get some rest for tomorrow. Shido asks Reine that tomorrow's plans will be and Reine mentions his first date tomorrow will be with Kotori, to which Reine then realizes why Kotori is acting so tensed. Kotori denies this and angrily tells Shido to go to bed as she throws a pillow at him. Meanwhile, Yuzuru returns to the Spirit mansion. Kaguya greets her after taking a shower and asks what her urgent meeting was about. Yuzuru answers that it was nothing big and goes to her room. At midnight, Natsumi uses to claim her first victim in her game against Shido and quietly laughs as she wonders if Shido can guess who she is disguised as before everyone he knows disappears. The next morning, Shido answers his door and finds Kaguya. She tells him that Yuzuru is missing and that she can't find her. Shido contacts Reine and tells her that Kaguya has calmed down for now and asked Tohka and Yoshino to keep her company for today. Reine adds that she had to come up with a lie by telling Kaguya that Yuzuru had to take a medical exam on and shows Shido and Kotori surveillance footage of Yuzuru's abduction, showing taking Yuzuru. Reine hypothesizes that whoever Natsumi was impersonating as was most likely abducted the same way. Shido becomes determined to put an end to Natsumi's game before anyone else disappears. An ominous monologue from Shido is heard as he mentions that he had no idea just how powerless he was in the days that would follow, as the pictures of Tohka, Yoshino, Tonomachi, Ms. Okamine, Ai, Mai and Mii all become colorless. Characters * Roger Murdoch * Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott * Ellen Mira Mathers * Shido Itsuka * Kotori Itsuka * Reine Murasame * Kurumi Tokisaki (flashback) * Tohka Yatogami * Yoshino * Yamai * Natsumi Trivia *Shido stating how rare it is to see Yuzuru without Kaguya at least once is a continuity error, as he went on individual dates with each of the Yamai twins in the movie, which takes place before this entire season. *This episode was outsourced to ENGI, an animation studio established by Kadokawa, where they did much of the episode's animation work. Major Events *Shido follows through Natsumi's game for him and goes on a date with Tohka, Yoshino, Tonomachi and Yuzuru *Yuzuru is the first to disappear Differences from the Light Novel *Shido's date with Tonomachi is completely skipped in this episode Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 3